


Crush

by chaosu



Series: Random Drabbles [8]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosu/pseuds/chaosu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ururu has a little crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

Characters: Yylfordt Granz, Ururu Tsumugiya

* * *

He makes her feel desired. Jinta once told her that she was unattractive. Well, Yylfordt proved him wrong. He had said that she was beautiful and adorable at the same time, which was baffling, according to him, because if you were one, most often than not you weren't the other. She had to smile, because he still looked handsome when he was confused.

This boy, no this man, five years her senior made her feel a girl, no, that term was too lacking, a woman. He made her feel things that she normally didn't feel. Jealousy, for instance, wasn't an emotion she was used to feeling. But she felt it when there were women who tried to flirt with him when they were at the park. He ignores them though, and his eyes brighten when they see her. And she can't help but feel proud, that she is the one that brightens his day.

"Good morning, Yylfordt-kun," she blushes, as always. "Here to help me feed the pigeons?" she asks him giggling a bit.

"Yep," he grins, cheeky and sincere. "Give me some." She smiled and handed him some of the crumbs.

"Don't frighten them," she whispered softly, as they approached the birds. The birds didn't eye them as warily as they eyed others. Carefully she placed the crumbs in front of them, as the birds hopped closer.

"You really like birds, don't you?" he smiled, handsome as he always was. "Would you want a caged one?"

"Well I like all animals," she blushed, watching the birds pecked at the crumbs. "But I wouldn't want a caged bird."

"Why not?" he asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Because they also deserve freedom. I don't want them to cry."

He smiled that dazzling smile. "I see. You're right." She smiled back, as he held her cheek.

There was only one thing that Ururu hopes, though as she watched him, that he might see her more than a child...

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any misspelled, or words that were omitted (you know, when the sentence doesn't make sense any more), please do inform me so I can make the necessary corrections. :3


End file.
